an angel's love
by skyabove
Summary: "That's it? What happened to that angel?" "His heart is still roaming from one body to another." The man took a long puff from his cigar. "Why?" He asked. "Looking for his true love, Sebastian." a story where Sebastian is a cold heart attorney and Blaine is a gift that one of his clients give him for a night as a thank you. Nick is Jeff's bodyguard. [Blaine/Sebastian] [Nick/Jeff]
1. the angel

Pairing: Blaine / Sebastian

Everything belong to Ryan Murphy.

Note: again, this is another re-writing of one of my old stories, I think it fits Sebliane perfectly and I'm probably going to change it a bit but mostly it's still the same.

Chapter: the angel

"Why do you need me?" His grandpa laughed as he followed his grandson behinde, his hands trapped in the smaller ones.  
"Because I can draw so much better if you tell me a story," The small boy cheered happily, he made the old man sit down on a couch while he laid on his stomach, his sketch book in front of him.  
"What story do you want me to tell you tonight?" The old man smiled down at his grandson, watching him holding the pencil carefully in his hand.  
"The one that starts with once upon a time…duh," The green eye boy laughed childishly, drawing small stars in the corner of his paper. The old man laughed along with him, then started his story.  
"Once upon a time, there was an angel…an angel that was one of its kinds, His heart was purer than any other angel, his eyes colored like pure gold, but sometimes green found its way to combine with the gold …his hair was darker than the night, softer than silk, his cheeks crimson and his skin glowed brighter than the sun…"  
"Wow he must have been really pretty…" He rose his head from his paper, looking at the old man's eyes.  
"The most beautiful one in the whole heaven."  
"The other angels must have been envious of him." He said while he continued outlining a pair of thick eyebrows with his pencil.  
"They were but he was so kind, so gentle that no one could hate him or want to hurt him…his heart was even more beautiful than his face. He had a special heart that God only gave him."  
"Then what happened, Grandpa?"  
"He fell in love…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." The old man said, a sad smile spreading across his face.  
"Did God let him to go to her?  
"God let his other angels do that, but for him…he didn't want to let him go."  
"Why? He was in love with her, then what was the problem?" The boy tilted his head, looking up at him, curious enough to stop his drawing for a second.  
"That person wasn't a she…"  
"He fell in love with a man? That's silly…" the green eye boy rolled around on the ground trying to contain his amusement.  
"Why? When you fall in love with someone, then nothing matters anymore, love has no condition, my dear."  
"Then…then why didn't God want to let them be together?"  
"Because God didn't want his angel to get hurt. If he went to earth, if he became a human, there was no turning back."  
"Knowing all that he still left heaven? He left God and all the other angels?" The boy continued, drawing the plump lips.  
"When you're in love, then your heart doesn't belong to yourself anymore."  
"What happened then? Did he go to his love? Did that man accept him and they lived happily ever after?" He asked eagerly, watching the old man's sad eyes.  
"He went to him, but that man fell in love with a woman."  
"Why? that angel was perfect."  
"However great you are, remember you can't force someone to love you."  
"That's not fair, he loved him, he gave up everything for that man and he chose someone else."  
"But that angel loved him so much that his happiness was the most important thing to him.  
"Then what did that angel do?"  
"Do you remember the heart that God gave him?" The old man leaned closer, his eyes in the same level with his grandson.  
"Yeah." The boy nodded his head eagerly.  
"A man found out about it, and he tried to take it for himself."  
"why? What made his heart so special?"  
"If anyone could have his heart they would gain eternity, they could stay young forever."  
"Whoa, That's really cool grandpa." The boy exclaimed happily, forgetting his drawing for a second.  
"You young ones always want more." The man laughed as he pat the small boy's head and rested his back on his couch. The boy followed his laughing, still looking at him, he patiently waited for the rest of story.  
"That evil man tricked him and took the angel to his house to take his heart for himself, but when he was about to put the dagger in his chest, a bright light blinded him for a second and out of nowhere the angel saw his hands that the stonehearted man had tied up, were free.  
"Seriously? how did that happen?" The boy asked with his round eyes.  
"God gave his angel one last help, so he used the chance and ran away from there." The old man finished his words, lighting a cigar.  
"That's it? What happened to that angel?"  
"His heart is still roaming from one body to another." The man took a long puff from his cigar.  
"Why?" He asked, his hand unconsciously draw the longs eyelashes for the boy in his sketch book.  
"Looking for his true love, Sebastian."

18 years later

"I'll ask you one more time, if you don't want to spent the rest of your life with one hand then you better answer me…"Sebastian leaned closer to the scared man, seeing the fear in his eyes he knew he was going to get what he wanted.

He smiled.

"NO…NO PLEASE DON'T, I'll tell you, I'll tell you where I hid the data…"the man cried as he looked at the pair of cold, brutal green eyes.

"Good boy, Leo go check wherever he hid them , if he said the truth then take the files and let him go if not, I think we can play with him a little bit more."Sebastian winked at the crying man before he left the room to call his customer.

Oh and I still need a beta, so if anyone is kind enough, please let me know ;)


	2. hazel eyes

I apologies for my mistakes in advance

Everything belong to Mr. Ryan Murphy.

Chapter 2 hazel eyes

"_Dad, dad look what I drew…" Sebastian shouted happily as he ran to his father's room.  
"I told you to not run in the house, Seb." The young man laughed happily, hugging his son and sat him on his lap behind the big table he was working on.  
"Woah, he's pretty. Who is it?" Mr. Smyth kissed his son's head, hugging him tightly as he looked at the paper in his son's hands.  
"He's my angel." He said proudly, drowning himself further in his father's embrace.  
"Your angel? Sebastian, did grandpa tell you about the angel story?" asked his son._

"_Yeah, how did you know?" Sebastian said in surprise, titling his head up to look at his father's face.  
The young man only laughed more, remembering his own time when his father told him the story.  
"What are these, dad?" Sebastian forgot it for a second, pointing at all the papers and maps on the table.  
The man smiled before he began. "To find that beautiful angel." _  
Sebastian suddenly opened his eyes, he laid there silently in his big bed with the girls beside him in the darkness of his empty mansion. Running a hand in his hair his eyes stared at the big moon through the window, he could hear the sound of crickets along with the girls' breathing as they broke the silence of night. His mind drifted back to the dream he hadn't had in a long time.

"I still can't believe how you managed to get these." Uhlich looked through the files Sebastian had given him with a satisfied smile on his face.  
"I have my ways, now the case is ours" Sebastian said shortly while lighting up his cigar, he blow out the smoke through his nose.

"I wonder Smyth, with the power you have, why you still haven't joined any company yet?" The man rose his drink watching the young man carefully.  
"You know I can't stand it anyone boss me around". Sebastian rose an eyebrow at him, taking another long puff.  
"Okay, okay, but you know if you ever want to, my offer to join me is always open." The man waved a hand in defeat, his dirty laugh filling the whole room.  
"Sure, when I lose my mind…" Sebastian answered without paying much attention to him, he looked at the cloudy sky; it was going to rain soon.  
"I better get going, Uhlich don't forget our meeting is at 9am sharp Monday, and you better not test my temper cause it'll only be bad for you" Sebastian drank his whisky in one gulp before he made his way to the door, he throw his coat over his shoulder.  
"Hey Sebastian don't be like that, you know I'm always on time. "Uhlich said hurried walking behind him, he knew this man, though with such a young age he was no joke. Being in business for so long Uhlich knew the only way for him to make it in this world was to have a little bit of something of anything, he learned all his dirty tricks knowing the people he worked with. He licked his lips before he approached this stone cold man, those green eyes always managed to scare him," Hey Smyth, its really late and a long way to New York, why don't you stay here for the night?" The old man suggested, getting closer to him carefully.  
"You seriously didn't think that I would enjoy your company, did you?" Sebastian ignored him opening the door.  
"Oh come on, when was the last time you had fun?" The man blocked his way.  
"I'm with the kind of those girls and boys that you give to your customers every night ,now tell me Uhlich,what makes you think that I'll be tempted?  
"I'll give you my favorite one for the night; believe me none of my boys taste like him." The husky man tried to persuade him.  
Sebastian rose an eyebrow, his lips pursed to a thin line"I'm not going to pay for your whores."  
"No need to pay. This one is on me."  
"Why are you insisting so much?" Sebastian looked at him with his stone eyes, watching the man closely.  
"It's just a thank you Smyth." Uhlich said innocently, Sebastian was a smart man so he kept a straight face, one mistake and it was all gone.

Sebastian looked at the rain that started falling outside, he hated it when it rained.

"This boy of yours better be good."

Uhlich smiled, everyone has their weak spot, it just takes a little bit of afford to find them.

Nick looked around the big crowd with fear, his eyes scanned every movement from the corner of his eyes as his heart jumped around his chest with every sound.  
"Relax Nick, no one wants to kill me here." Jeff said cheerfully, shoving an ice-cream to his bodyguard's face.  
"Jeff we better get out of here." Nick avoided his hand, trying his best to get his boss to the car so he could finally breathe easily.

"I got you strawberry flavor." Pouting his lips like a child, Nick just looked at him amazed. If he didn't knew him he wouldn't guess in a hundred years that this tall, blond man with an ice-cream in his hand was an heir of the one of the biggest companies in America.  
"Jeff please." Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, a move that showed he was on the edge of exploding. "We better get out of here, it's dangerous."  
"But that stupid Sebastian cancelled our meeting so I have nothing else to do and I don't want to stay at that big house, plus," This time he turned to Nick, looking at him with his bright smile. "You're here, so I'm not worried about anything, that's the most important part." And Nick knew he was defeated  
"So take the ice-cream that I went through a lot of trouble to get for you like a good boy and let's go to our next destination." Eating his ice-cream joyfully Jeff marched to the car, while Nick followed him behind closely, he did his best to calm his crazy heart,of course these past 3 years that he was with his boss sure gave him a good practice.

He closed the cars' door, thinking if he didn't knew himself, he wouldn't have guessed that he was in love with his boss.

looking around the room Sebastian threw his coat on the big bed, it sure was a fancy room, he smirked remembering the spark in that old man's eyes, he wasn't stupid Sebastian knew that man did nothing to benefit anyone. Walking to the bar he was pouring a glass for himself when the door made a small noise, he turned around bringing his glass to his lips when he saw him for the first time.

Sebastian didn't say anything as he watched the small frame from head to toe, he was just standing there in the middle of room his hands neatly folded in front of him and as for his face, Sebastian could only see his short curly hair, he smirked as he walked over to observe him closely, Uhlich sure knew how to train his whores. Playing with the drink in his hand he loosened the tie around his neck, he walked around him. The boy still held his head down and Sebastian found himself in need to see what his face looked like.  
"Raise your head." he said coldly, watching the obedient boy doing what he wanted. Still the young man continued watching the floor.

He needed to see his eyes.

"Look at me." Sebastian held his chin firmly in his hand, his nail digging into the boy's soft skin.  
he knew his message was well received when the short man finally let go of the carpet and looked at him directly, Sebastian was torn, one minute he missed the way those long lashes were fanning against his cheeks and before he came to himself, those damn huge golden eyes were looking right through stood where they were just looking at each other but for some unknown reasons Sebastian found it hard to look at them for long, there was something…a pain in those hazel eyes that burned him from inside.  
Angry at his own feelings Sebastian shoved the boy on the bed and before his mind find its ability to process just what the hell was going on he started Kissing him widely, it didn't take him more than few seconds to get rid of all his clothes.

He was desperate…Sebastian groaned, he never felt like that before.

sex always played an important part of Sebastian's life, it helped him to release his tension and by the way that every man or women that he was with before throw themselves at his feet he knew just how good he was at it but as he thrust inside him deep and hard he knew this man, this small man with those cursed, hazel eyes was different …all the time the boy stayed silent, he let Sebastian do whatever he wanted with him,he did whatever Sebastian wanted to, his hand gripping his hair hard, Sebastian bit his shoulder leaving visible marks behind. But what angered him more than anything was the boy's lifeless figure. people always did whatever they could to satisfy him, they did the best they could so Sebastian would ask for them again, but this boy…  
He didn't do anything aside the small moans that slipped through his lips when Sebastian bit or thrust in him, but still as Sebastian moved inside him he felt like it was the best feeling he ever experienced in his life. This boy, without even trying the least drove him crazy.  
it was around 3am when finally after rounds of pleasure Sebastian let go of him, he looked at his naked body in the dim light of room, the dark hair boy sat on the bed on his knees ,he could clearly see he was barely keeping it kept his mask perfectly but Sebastian was a far better observer.

"What is your name?" Sebastian asked, trying to catch another glimpse of those eyes again.

"Whatever you want sir", the boy answered quietly, his voice soft despite its quiver.

"Keep these corny stuff for other men, what's your real name?"  
"Blaine Anderson, sir." boy licked his bruised lips before he answered calmly again.

"_They must have made him do it since he was really young. "_Judging by his robotic moves Sebastian thought as he looked at his quiet face that was back to looking at the carpet again, waiting for Sebastian's next order. Still despite that mask on his face Sebastian could feel all the emotions that were trying to find their way out.

Sebastian got up from the bed and without any words he turned and went to the shower.  
"Wait till I get back." Sebastian ordered and closed the door behind him.  
He let the hot water run down his body to calm him down but whatever Sebastian did he couldn't help but to think about him. Seeing the marks on his body he knew Blaine was devoured by many men before and what surprised him more than anything was that despite how desperately he tried to stay brave and don't show any emotions still deep down he could see his innocence, the innocent that he was protecting it.

Something that he hid it from the rest of the world,only for himself.

Sebastian throw the small towel aside as he walked back to the room, he saw Blaine's small naked body lying there on the bed, deep in sleep.  
The new marks he left on his body with the old ones and the scar of bites on his shoulders and back from his previous customers, the bruises on his body, he looked like a broken glass.  
Without even realizing what he was doing, the mighty Sebastian Smyth, the man who never paid attention on anyone, who never did anything that didn't benefit him, grabbed the blanket to cover Blaine's trembling body when his eyes caught the sleeping boy's face.  
His long eyelashes, his plump, red lips, his dark, soft curly hair, even his tan skin, regardless of all the scars and marks on his body, Sebastian noticed him. The peace that just by looking at his face he felt in his heart…that how beautiful Blaine was.  
But that pain was still there, watching the way he slowly cried in his sleep, Sebastian didn't notice when his hand reached for his face and gently wiped his tears away.

sorry im a sappy writer XD.


	3. safe

every thing belongs to Murphy.

"DAD." Sebastian shouted in fear as he ran downstairs when he heard the second gunshot filling the whole house.

"Dad…"he said with his trembling voice and tear stained face, halting by the door frame he froze when he saw the view in front of him.

"Sebastian…don't come any closer…" held his stomach firmer, he tried to stop the bleeding but he already knew it was no use.

"Well, well look what we have here." A tall man laughed behind his mask, and in a swift move he dragged the small boy into his arms and pointed his gun to his head.  
"SEBASTIAN…leave him alone, damn it…" the young man tried to take a step but fell on the ground helplessly.  
"Dad…" Sebastian sobbed in the tall man's arms, he was terrified not only because he was in that man's hand, only few steps away from being dead, but seeing his father like that.

"Now that's much better." He laughed louder this time, he held the small boy in his arms and towered over the man on the ground.  
"Now tell me Richard where you hid them or I'll blow his head off." The tall man said calmly, pointing the gun firmer at his head. Sebastian's' whimper filled the quiet room.  
"Dad…"  
"its okay Seb,ill take care of everything, don't be afraid son, "Richard said through his gritted teeth's as he lift himself up to a sitting position.

"Okay I'll tell you just…just let him go…" He pressured on his bleeding wound. "Please don't hurt my son…"  
"Now that's what I call a good business…" the stranger smiled in victory when he found the data he was looking for where Richard had had told him.  
"Well I guess there is no need for you anymore…" The man shoved Sebastian aside as he pointed his gun this time at the bleeding man on the ground, he slowly pulled the trigger.  
"NO…" the moment he was about to shoot him Sebastian snatched the paper cutter on Richard's table, and stood between the intruder and his father.  
"I won't let you hurt my father…" He cried with his teary eyes, the paper cutter was shaking in his trembling hands, and that only made the stranger to laugh at him harder.  
"Sebastian, I told you to get out of here…" Richard shouted in fear, the fear that wasn't for himself but for his son's life, he knew with so much blood that he had lost,he didn't have much time.

"He's right, get out of here before I decide that I want to kill you too…" The man took a step forward, he was about to shove him aside when to his surprise Sebastian pushed the blade into his hand and left a deep, ugly scar behind.  
"YOU IDIOT." The tall man grunted in pain, pointing his gun at him this time without losing a second he pulled the trigger, once again the silence of the night was broken with the sound of gunshot.

Blaine rose his head when he heard the door to their room was opened. He closed his eyes for a brief second before he looked around to the other boys, none of them moved from their beds until their guard walked inside, all of them were up to their feet.  
"Blaine…it's your turn." The guard pointed at him with his head. Silently he let out a sigh, of course it was, every night was his turn.  
He quietly walked beside his guard when he noticed he was going in a new path.  
" changed his room?" Blaine asked carefully, it was always better not to get on the guards' bad side.

"No, you're not going to tonight, you'll be with his guest." Blaine only nodded his head, even if he didn't want to he couldn't protest, he knew if he did,the only answer he was going to get was being beaten by that man.

"Don't let happy thoughts like your new client is a kind man find its way to your head." The husky guard smirked, pushing him forward."His name is Sebastian Smythe, he's one of the harshest men I have ever met. Compared to him is a saint."

Hearing him Blaine felt a shiver run down his spine, if Uhlich was that good next to him then…he bit his lips to restrain himself from showing any emotions, though he didn't get the chance to continue his thinking when they stopped in front of one of their fanciest rooms.  
_"He really is important…"_Blaine thought as he walked inside, he hanged his head down not daring to look into his eyes, first rule…_never look into your customer's eyes unless they allow it._

during his first years Blaine always imagined that someday, someone would come to save him, someone would end his misery but as years passed by he knew he had to let go of that foolish dream, so he learned to lock himself up inside, to hold on to whatever piece of dignity that was left for him…still despite all of that he still knew that deep, deep inside he was still just a silly romantic, that he was still waiting that maybe someone love him… when he heard Sebastian's voice asking him to look at him, he closed his eyes for a second before he took a deep breath…just maybe…but when he looked at those cold eyes, he knew what was expecting him.

That this man wasn't any different from the other men.  
Letting his guard down for a second he wasn't able to hide the fear in his eyes…  
he closed his eyes again when that man harshly pushed him down on the bed, cursing himself for getting his hopes up again for the million times, he wished for the night to end soon.

When he finally let go of him Blaine slowly sat on his knees, he tried his best not to show any weakness in his presence, he knew if he did beating or even more sex was expecting him.  
But of all the possible things that he could imagine, this tall man with his green eyes asked for his name, "Whatever you want sir."he answered like how he responded to many men before, His eyes were staring at the ground as he waited for another stupid name that he was going to get,and for the first time, someone asked for his real name…

_And It felt …warm._

"Wait 'till I get back." when he heard the door closed Blaine let out another shaking sigh, he made sure the door was closed when he finally found the guts to sit properly, to give his tired body a rest before that man got back and ask for more. His head was heavy and he didn't notice when he laid on the soft mattress.

"Just for a second I will lay here, I'll close my eyes just for a second…"he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

His heart was aching with sadness, oh how he wished for a little ray of hope.  
Sleep took over his worn-out body, and finally after a long time he dreamed, he dreamed of warm, kind hands stroking his hair, caressing his face and taking all his sadness, all the harsh memories he went through away from him. it's been a long time since he stopped crying, he rather die to show this side of him to any of those men but those gentle hands felt so real, so kind that he finally let his tears fall from his eyes, those hands…they became his safety net.

it was when the sunlight found its way through the curtains that he woke up in that big, empty bed.  
"Oh God I overslept…" Blaine looked around horrified, but no one was there.  
looking around the room he looked at his own reflection on the big mirror, he slowly reached to touch his face, he was expecting his tear stained face but …it was like someone had wiped them away from his face.  
He looked at the blanket that fell from his shoulder and around his waist, he couldn't help but to grasp the mattress in his hand in shock. every night when his customers or as for most of nights when Uhlich was done with him,they would always sent him back to that cold, shared room to the other boys….that man let him be.  
A small smile found its way to the corner of his lips, and as Blaine put his clothes on again, he carved Sebastian's name in his mind.

_He felt safe…even if it was for a mere night…_

~*~*~*~*~  
" I beg of you, you're the only one who can do it, please don't take it away from me, its all I have, I promise I'll give the money back till next month-"  
"Okay that's enough." The man was still begging him when Sebastian cut him off with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"I'll give you one more month but that's all." Sebastian looked at his office door that opened the moment he finished talking."Leo make sure that he pays back, if not you know what you have to do…" nodding his head to his boss, Leo grabbed the man who was thanking him on the arm and dragged him out of the room, they were on their way out when they came in contact with another pair,Leo greeted the tall man politely before he closed the door behind them.

"Tell me Seb, when the red snow is going to fall?" The newcomer said with his round eyes, he made his way to Sebastian's big table and sat on it much to the green eyed mans' displeasure.  
"Jeff I told you for a hundredth time to not sit on my table, and for god's sake what are you talking about?"he said annoyed as he reached for a cigar.  
"You just gave a man another chance, I swear I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes…" Jeff leaned closer to him, his nose almost touching Sebastian's.  
"So I did…what does that have to do with you?" Sebastian barked as he shoved him aside.  
"Nothing I just can't believe my friend is showing his human side." Jeff grinned back, ducking his head in time to avoid the imaginary book that he pretend Sebastian was throwing at him.  
"Get out of here if there's nothing you want!"  
"Well, I just came to see why you ditched me Friday." Jeff laughed happily, raising a hand in defeat, he knew he couldn't kid with him.  
"Uhlich suggested me to stay there for the night, so…" Sebastian stared at the view outside, he didn't want to let Jeff, the only friend he had, to see the sparkle in eyes when he was distracted again by the memory of Blaine's sweet lips, they had haunted ever since he got back from there.

"Wait wait wait…what was that?" But the young man was sharper than that.  
"What?"  
"That smile, oh my oh my you smiled, the devil smiled." Jeff cheered happily, jumping in front of him and pointed at his lips.  
"I did not, Jeff take your finger off my face right now, or your bodyguard has to take your corpse out of here…" Sebastian grunted slapping his hand away while Nick coughed loudly from the other side of room, he tried his best to surpass his glare toward the older man.  
Jeff chuckled as he rose his hands up in defeat and sat on the couch beside his table."Okay okay, don't drag Nick into this. I was just wondering what was the reason that you didn't come to that important meeting." He shrugged his shoulders, looking at his nails in amusement.  
"So I assume that you signed that contract? "Sebastian purposely avoided the hint in his voice.  
"Yes I did."  
"And you know that company's owner will be after you to get the contract, right?"  
"Yes I know."  
"No wonder an airheaded man like you owns a big company like that." Sebastian mocked as he continued talking with him, he knew he was desperately trying to take his mind off of those hazel eyes.

But he wasn't stupid, he already knew it was too late for him.

"Sebastian? What a great surprise…" Uhlich opened his arms as he stood up for the man that walked into his office.  
"Cut the crap, I'm not here for business." Sebastian muttered under his lips and took off his gloves.  
"If not for business then-"  
"I want that boy again." Sebastian cut him short with a firm voice.  
"He-who?" Uhlich changed his expression on time, this was his turn to play the king here.  
"You know I'm talking about that Blaine boy, I'll be waiting in my previous room, send him in immediately…" Sebastian turned on his heels as he made his way to the door.

"BUT…but he's with a client right now Smythe,I can give you a better one…"Uhlich cried trying to persuades him,so much for him taking control.

"I don't care,and you better not make me wait Uhlich,you know im not good with patient." Sebastian looked at him with his legendary stone, cold eyes, showing him who the real boss was.

throwing his coat on the bed, Sebastian clasped his hands together and tried to ease the strange feeling in his heart…to reason the fact that he couldn't stop himself when he drove back there again…all of that just for a boy?  
He tried to reason he just wanted to have a good sex and nothing more… but was that all?

_Stupid…_who he was kidding?  
Sebastian jerked his head toward the door when he saw his pale figure walked inside, without any words he got up from the bed and walked to him,he was only one step away from him when he felt a new sensation, the feeling he never felt before but he didn't get the chance to think about it more…Sebastian fasten his speed to get him in his arms in time before his body crashed to the ground.  
"That fucker."Sebastian cursed through his greeted teeth as he held onto his burning body,he held him tighter and pushed his sweaty curls aside,he was burning with anger when he saw the amount of drugs that they had given to the man in his embrace.

Just a quick note,Jeff's company and his rival company are both after a contract and Jeff got that contract for himself,we'll get to that story later(wink).

So let me know what you think?

Next chapter we'll start by blaine's side of story.


	4. little rays of hope

yeah, umm sorry about the late update, you know crazy life ^^",so let me know what you think? ;)

I hope im not making Blaine too weak or girly. if anyone have any suggestions ill be happy to hear.

p.s: and a special thank you to my dear,dear Beta(yeah I have one now) Miranda,she made it what it is now,thank you so much 3

Blaine shut his eyes tight when the fat man above him thrust deep inside of his body. Blaine felt the man's weight pressuring his chest, and he opened his mouth swallow as much air as his lungs could allow, and gagging as the man used the chance to insert his tongue deep to his mouth.  
Blaine hopelessly gasped for air when the fat man harshly bit at his neck and left angry marks there. Blaine looked around the room desperately as he felt his heart beating in his chest like a maniac.  
_Someone…please…_ He pleaded in his mind when the man grabbed his member and mercilessly played with it in his short fingers.  
"You're so gonna enjoy this…" The man said near his ear, biting his earlobe. Feeling all that pain, Blaine couldn't hold on anymore when he let a small whimper slip through his lips. The man must of thought he was showing his excitement, so he put his weight on his chest to get a better angle causing the small man the inability to breath. Blaine was far from enjoying it.  
He felt his tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, he closed his eyes tightly, so no one could see them. There was no one there for him to wipe them away...to take away his sadness like those warm hands did….  
the husky man sped up his speed. Struggling under his heavy body, Blaine felt his vision become blurry, and he was sure he was going to lose his conscious in few minutes. It was only a matter of time now and he couldn't let that happen. Blaine tried to hold on as much as he could when suddenly as if God heard his silent prays and suddenly the heavy knocks on the door dragged the big man's attention away from him.  
"What is it?" He grunted opening the door, without even trying to hide his naked body. Using the chance Blaine rolled to his side and grasped his chest to calm his heart. He swallowed as much as he could, before that man got back to him again. Blaine tried to focus his blurry vision on the door to see and hear what was the reason for their sudden outburst, but his conscious didn't give him much time to process. He suddenly felt someone bring him up to his feet and he was dragged out of there.

"Hey, Blaine, wake up…" Blaine hardly opened his eyelids when the guard shook him roughly. He looked around, still in his daze, and noticed that he wasn't in the room anymore.  
He groaned when Uhlich's figure shadowed over him, "How is he?" His owner held his chin up while Blaine tried to focus on his surroundings.  
"He can't even stand on his feet, let alone be able to satisfy another customer." Both men stood above him and argued like he was some object, making him feel worthless.  
"Give him the usual, double of it…"  
"But…but sir his body can't handle it, he's weak enough already."  
"Stop talking, I'm the boss here, and relax, nothing's going to happen to him." Uhlich shoved the needle in his hand and watched when he poked it into Blaine's arm.  
"That will do it…now send him in, he's been waiting long enough."  
The moment the needled was under his skin, Blaine felt the rush of heat in his body, and everything was like a haze to him. He was held onto the wall, and led through the blurry world. Blaine let the guard take him to his new costumer's room. This whole situation was new to him, and Blaine wondered what was going on since they never took him away when he was in the middle of work, but then again whatever it was, he knew he didn't matter to them...  
Blaine looked at the carpet when he saw pair of feet getting closer to him, that man, the way he walked looked so familiar, but it was hard for him to recognize them.  
_Shit_ , he cursed when he felt his body getting heavier and hotter and he wondered why the hell the ground was getting closer to him.  
And he dreamed again, he dreamt of those warm, kind hands, holding him tightly, but this time he could see a face bending over him. Blaine tried to make out his face in the shadow of the light, he wanted to see that face, the face that belonged to those hands but… his eyes were heavy and he felt safe, he felt saved and he didn't want to wake up from whatever it was.  
But those hands didn't let go of him as that man gently slapped his face.

"Seb-Sebastian…" Blaine murmured disbelieved, of all the things he could imagine, he was the last person he expected to see. He suddenly felt a great serenity in his heart when he saw his face again, the way those green orbs were looking at him with worry. Blaine frowned as he reached for the face above him, those eyes were looking at him with certain sadness, he wanted to touch and caress the face above him,to take all his sadness away like how he did for him. The harsh reality hit him soon enough before his fingertips get the chance to touch him, he was in no position to do such thing…  
Blaine woke in a sitting position and he grabbed his heavy head in his hands before he spoke "I'm….I'm really sorry sir, I…I'll get ready for you…" Blaine stammered while he tried to open his shirt with his shaking hands.  
The moment he opened his eyes Sebastian sighed in relief. He was so damn surprised at himself to see how desperate he was to wake up with the other man in his arms. He didn't get the chance to figure it out when Blaine watched him with his round, hazel eyes, calling his name with his soft voice. Sebastian felt his heart jumped a beat in his chest. The boy with those damned eyes remembered him…  
Still his relief didn't last long when he saw him try to do his work, even in the weak condition he was in, he saw how hard he tried to fight with the effects of the drugs. It was too much for the green eyed man to watch, Sebastian made his mind and in a swift move he lifted Blaine to his arms and carried him to his bed.  
"Si-sir…. "  
"Be quiet." Sebastian ordered firmly with a big frown on his face when Blaine tried to struggle himself out of his arms.  
When he placed him on the large bed Blaine didn't even try to hide his surprise,he looked at Sebastian with his mouth held open as the other man covered his body with the blankets.  
"Sir…"  
"Stop talking." He barked as he made his way to the bathroom.  
"Sir…I'm fine, I'll get ready for you in a second." Blaine lied as he tried to get up with his trembling body, as much as all of it was so strange... yet so sweet to him. Still he couldn't let that happen, he pushed the blankets aside and struggle with his shirt's buttons when the  
cold-hearted lawyer got back in time to force him back on the bed.  
"I told you not to talk, it's not good for you, plus there is no fucking way you can handle it," he growled again as he wiped his sweaty face with a small cloth.  
"What?" He snapped when he saw Blaine's stare on himself.  
"no-nothing" Blaine said hurried when he settle back in the comfortable bed, "I'm…I'm sorry…" he whispered, Sebastian's cold hands on his face were so soothing to his burning heart.  
"No need for it, just get some sleep for now."  
"Thank you but …I have to…" His words stopped in mid-air when he saw Sebastian's glare burn deep holes into his own eyes. Gulping hard Blaine finally nodded his head and closed his golden eyes . As Blaine drifted to sleep he felt as though Sebastian watched him the entire time.  
_"Even though he acts like this, he's gentle…"_ Blaine smiled at the thought, feeling the kindness he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Sebastian lowered his glass as he gulped down his drink, he stared at the small figure that was almost unnoticeable between the bed sheets. Loosening his tie while he finished his drink in one big gulp and poured himself another glass. He carefully watched his breathing from the chair he was sitting in the corner of room in the shadow.  
Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his mind was full of questions, his heart was filled with emotions he never felt before, what has this boy had done him? What he had done to him to make him loose control, to do anything he could so he would be at ease? Why the hell when those beautiful eyes looked at him, he felt like he didn't want anything, anymore in his life? Why the simple act of just remembering his name made him so damn happy?  
Hours later, when the sun almost found its way to the room, letting it's little rays spread through the curtains, Sebastian still sat where he was. He had spent the whole night watching him in his sleep, his mind long give up looking for an answer.  
"Leo…!?" Sebastian whispered as he pressed his phone closer near his ear, he smiled at the way Blaine's long lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, even though he didn't even get one answer for his questions but as he ordered to the man on the other side of line what to do, he knew what his heart wanted.  
He wanted Blaine for himself.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes when he felt the sunlight poke him through his eyelids, he turned his head to aside and pressed his palm against his throbbing head, his brain started functioning and discovering his surroundings when suddenly it all hit him back, _Sebastian_. He abruptly sat up in bed and looked around in hope of seeing that man but he missed the single chair at the dark corner of room. He held the mattress tightly in his hands as he lowered his head, Blaine bit his lower lip, the disappointment of not seeing him was more than what he expected.  
"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked as he got out from his hideout and made his way to the bed.  
Blaine's head snapped in his direction, "Be-better, thank you, sir."  
"You know my name, then why do you still insist on calling me like that?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Because…because its disrespectful, I'm in no place for that, I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware of what I was doing…" Blaine looked at him with his warm eyes.  
"Well I don't mind it…" Sebastian snorted as he held a pill and glass of water to him.  
"Come on drink it…" The tall man shook the glass in his face.  
"Tha-thank you, si- Sebastian…" Blaine tried as he held the glass with both of his hands, seeing him like that, made Sebastian let a smile paint his face.  
Somehow with him…Sebastian could show the side of himself that he tried to hide from the rest of the world. And the strange thing was that he liked it.  
Blaine smiled back in his response with his glowing face; and Sebastian wondered if those poets said in their poems about bright smiles that were brighter than sun were referring to Blaine's.  
After few seconds of silence Sebastian broke their eye contact to drag a chair beside his bed and made himself comfortable there.  
"Now tell me, how did you end up here?" He asked glancing at his phone one last time, before placing it where he could have a clear view of its screen.  
"Well….um." Blaine gulped unsure, no one ever wanted to know anything about him, he looked deeply at Sebastian's eyes to see what was there, to see the reason for the tall man's attention. But all he could see was the green sea of his eyes, he shook his head and ran a hand through his curly hair before he started his story, "My dad left me and my mom when I was 2 years old, it only took her a few years to get married again."  
He sighed as he hid his face behind his hands for a second. "At first everything was good but when my mom got pregnant, my…my stepdad began nagging that they couldn't afford two children and hit me from time to time over very small things, my mother never paid much attention to me, she said I reminded her of her failure. S-so I had no one to depend on."  
Sebastian's face was expressionless. Blaine took a shaky breath and continued, "then one day when I woke up, he was suddenly kind to me…he treated me well, he played with me and he even took me to the carnival, I never went to one before and seeing those lights and all the laughter, I never felt that happy in my life,"  
Blaine went silent for a second like the memory was replaying itself again," I remember there was a toy store in one of the corners with a small, red, sport car "He turned his gaze toward Sebastian again, "ever since I was a kid the color red always attracted me, so imagine what seeing that toy did to me."  
He laughed bitterly, "and…and I thought how wonderful it would be if he buy it for me,"  
Sebastian felt his heart stopped when he remembered all the attention and love he received in his childhood.  
"When I told him, he smiled and told me he would do it and you can imagine how happy it made me, but he said before that he wanted to show me the fireflies in the jungle near the carnival, he took me there with that promise and when I was busy finding them."  
Blaine tore his eyes away from the carpet and looked deeply into Sebastian eyes, Sebastian saw utter sadness in his dark, golden eyes,  
"And then he left me there, in the middle of night and alone, it was dark and…and cold and I was alone." His voice cracked at last words but took control of himself," I was only 8 at that time…" he squeezed the sheets in his hands. "it took me a day to find my way out, I…I was really scared, I didn't know where my house was…and no one listened to me… everyone was in a hurry, and when I grabbed their hand for their attention they just shoved me aside, my step dad always told me scary stories about the police so I was afraid to go to them,I was just a child" Blaine lowered his head and Sebastian saw how hard he tried to avoid his tears to fall.  
"I was in the streets for 3 days, hungry, cold and tired, I was sitting in the corner of alley crying when I felt a hand on my head caressing my hair kindly. I was so damn happy that I found someone I clung to him, he was kind to me and offered me a home." Blaine stared at the view of garden. "it was Uhlich , he brought me here, the first week was good, but after that he showed me what the real meaning of his words were, so I began working here as a servant, day and night…"  
He fixed his gaze at the singing bird outside. "I was there with other boys that were taken to their customers, and I was afraid at the thought of it, but I still had faith that Uhlich wouldn't do this to me, to make me do that…" once again he laughed bitterly as he turned to look down at the mattress in his hands." I think I was 14 when it happened, I was washing my body when I felt his eyes watching me…the next thing I knew he was on me, I cried, begging him not to do that but he didn't listen as he hit me over and over to shut me up and after that it was my every night job, "  
He pursed his lips to stop its quiver," I tried so many times to run away but after three broken ribs and all the beating I finally gave up, this is my fate and-and I have to…".  
The rest of his words were left unsaid when he couldn't control his tears anymore and turned his head away from Sebastian, he promised himself he wouldn't let anyone see his tears again but this time he knew he couldn't control himself as his tears fell on his cheeks and his shoulders started shaking, he bit his lips to prevent his whimper.  
Listening to him, seeing him cry like that, Sebastian felt a great anger in his heart, the anger he never felt before…the stone heart man, even when he sat on the edge of his bed didn't know what he was going to do…  
Still as he placed one hand on Blaine's shaking hands, he use the other one to turn his head toward himself, he slowly and gently he wiped his tears away.  
"Hey…" Sebastian called him softly, his voice so gentle and kind that Blaine unconsciously looked at him.  
"Everything's going to be fine…" He murmured as he looked at Blaine's breathtaking eyes.  
He glanced at his phone and saw its screen light up to show him the new message. He turned back towards Blaine and squeezed his hands in his own.  
"I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you again…" Sebastian wiped the last tear that fell from Blaine's eye with his thump before he got up and take his coat.  
Blaine was astonished as the meaning of his words hit him. It all looked unreal to him and he opened his mouth to ask him why, but the tall man already left, leaving the stunned boy behind.


	5. what you do to

sorryyy I was late ^_^  
and happy 2014 everyone 3

a big thank you to my dear,dear Beta miranda 3  
_

"How was last night?" Uhlich pointed at the seat beside him when Sebastian walked into his office.  
"It's none of your business." Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him to show him his place, which had the perfect effect he wanted.  
"Okay okay, what's with the long face so early in the morning?" Uhlich whined, trying to lighten the mood, but the younger man didn't budge as he went for his own cup. They were both sat in silence, from the corner of his eyes Sebastian could see him fidgeting. His mind was occupied with the thought of how to get to the topic of Blaine's price when Uhlich beat him to it.  
"Sebastian…about the Ealand contract…" The older man licked his lips, he waited for Sebastian's attention before he continued.  
"What about it?"  
"I have an offer for you."  
"If you're talking money then I'm listening." Sebastian said without even turning to look at him.  
"Well I want you to lose that case. And instead I think I'll let you play with Blaine, of course if you don't agree no hard feelings," he lifted his hands in a sign of peace. "But i'm not going to let you see him again anymore…"  
Uhlich snorted, he was sure that Blaine was his winning card but to his surprise only a smirk spread across Sebastian's face.  
"You really think he's worth that much?" Sebastian said without any attention as he continued drinking his coffee.  
"Well, we'll see about that…" Uhlich snapped his fingers, and the moment he did the door behind him opened to reveal his guard walking in with Blaine behind him. The shorter man tried to free himself out of his hands but Uhlich's guard tired of his fighting dragged him up to his chest and wound one of his arms around his neck. Sebastian only threw a glance at the little scene but with that he could already see how scared Blaine was. He knew this would happen…  
"So? what this have to do with anything?" Sebastian mocked, placing his cup on the table neatly.  
"I can see you're interested in him." Uhlich didn't back down as he went to the short boy and held his chin up, Blaine did his best to show a strong face,but watching him closely Sebastian could see him trembling slightly, "Honestly Sebastian, he's one of a kind, I can see it in your eyes that you want my Blaine, imagine if you agree with my proposal, I'll let you see him every night, but if not…" Uhlich squeezed Blaine's chin, he made sure he was hurting so Sebastian could see it "Then I'll keep him only for myself, and you'll never see him again."  
Sebastian laughed softly "jeez Uhlich" he got up from his seat without breaking eyes contact with the older man as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "it's like you just came out of really bad gangster movie".  
"You still think this is all a joke?" he groaned in anger as he signaled his man to tighten his grip around Blaine's neck, Blaine gasped for air when he felt his lungs in need of oxygen as he closed his hazel eyes, seeing all this Blaine felt his heart ache in his chest. There was no safety for him.  
But the calm man Sebastian was showing to everyone, was in fact in rage when he saw how Uhlich touched him. The way he was hurting Blaine and all Sebastian wanted to do at that moment was to beat the crap out of all of them and keep Blaine just for himself. But he was a professional, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way.  
"You really are naïve…" Sebastian laughed "I was going to buy him from you, but as it looks like you forgot who I am Uhlich…" Placing one hand on his shoulder Sebastian showed him his evil smile, the smile that many people were afraid of it.  
"But you're nobbling my kindness, now you listen to me…" Sebastian turned on his heels, playing with the phone in his hand. He was right after all, Uhlich was going to use Blaine to convince him.  
"Because of what you have done, I'll just take him for myself and you know I never lost a case before; So if I feel like it I might give you a way out on Ealand case though ill double the amount of money that I usually take. So how about this?" Sebastian smiled at him to show how generous he was.  
"You think I'm stupid? Why the hell do I have to do that? I definitely will not give him for free, You're not as scary as you think you are, Smythe."  
The older man got himself closer to Blaine. Seeing Sebastian's attention toward Blaine, Uhlich knew this was his only chance.  
"Listen Uhlich i'll make it short cause I have a busy schedule in 3 hours, you'll give Anderson to me like a good boy and we can talk about the case later but…" This time he got awfully close to the old man while Blaine watched them in fear, he knew if Sebastian gave up, Uhlich would empty all his anger on him.  
"But what?" Uhlich barked in his response, there was something in Sebastian's eyes that scared him to the core.  
"But if you want to play it dirty, we'll go your way…your choice!" He grinned as he turned back to the couch and relaxed himself there.  
"I'm not scared of your gashing threats." he spat looking at the still smiling Sebastian, although his lips were smiling but if looks could kill,Uhlich was sure he would be slashed and ripped apart by now  
"Aahhh…you wanted it yourself." Sebastian faked a sigh as he reached into his pocket.  
"What? What the hell are you doing?" The moment he did Uhlich scared for his life dear dragged Blaine's body as a shield for himself while his guard pointed his gun at Sebastian in a split second. This stone heart man wasn't known for his patient.  
"Relax…" Sebastian said rolling his eyes, he rose his hand in the air so they could see he was only holding his phone, he made a mental note to congrat himself later for being so composed while controlling his death glare.  
"Leo?" He called the other side as he pressed the speaker bottom.  
"Yes, sir."  
"is it ready?" the latter didn't answer when a little girl's voice spread in the room.  
"Dad? Are you there?" She called with her trembling voice and Sebastian could see how in just one second how pale Uhlich's face got.  
"There is a man here, he has a gun and he says he'll kill me if you don't listen to him…dad?" Her voice was cracking when suddenly Uhlich's voice filled the whole room trying to calm his daughter.  
"Its okay sweetie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you…"  
"Sebastian …"Blaine murmured in disbelieve his heart flinched in his chest when he felt the little girl's fear, he couldn't believe Sebastian would go that far just because of him, he couldn't let that little girl get hurt, so opened his mouth to ask Sebastian to let go of her when suddenly Uhlich's voice stopped him.  
"Sebastian, please she's just a little girl, she doesn't have to do with anything…" he breathed deeply staring at Sebastian's emotionless eyes,"she's innocent for god's sake." The man cried.  
"AND BLAINE ISN'T?" Sebastian couldn't hold his anger any longer when he shouted with all the fury that was built inside him, freezing everyone at their place. No one dared to talk, only Sebastian's heavy breath was breaking the silence of the room.  
"You dragged him into this mess to use him for your own benefit, so don't you dare come here and talk about innocence with your dirty mouth." Sebastian hissed, looking at him with his burning eyes, he took a deep breath hearing the little girl's whimper from the other side of line, he wanted this to finish this as soon as possible.  
"So, what do you decide? You can keep him, but tonight when you go to your house you know what will be expecting you, or will you accept my offers?" Sebastian held the phone tighter in his hand, thinking if Uhlich didn't agree what other plan he could use, knowing one thing for sure that he wasn't going to hurt that girl.  
"Okay, okay whatever you want just don't hurt my child." He whimpered as he let go of Blaine,the moment he did the young boy fell on his knees, not believe what had happened in that short time.  
"Leo, let her go and be here in five minutes…" Without any more words he hung up the phone to pin his cold eyes at the old man.  
"You have done this to yourself." he said calmly before he made way towards Blaine and kneeled beside him.  
"Can you stand up?" Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Blaine finally rose his head to look at him, Sebastian's eyes…they were warm.  
"Ye..yes." He stammered taking Sebastian's hand and tried to get up with his help.  
"Its always a great pleasure working with you, my friend." Sebastian winked at him as they made their way to the door."if you want you know how to find me." He turned to look at the defeated man one last time with a grin on his face when he felt Blaine's hands grabbing his arm tightly, still too shocked to let go.  
That day…even when Blaine sat beside Sebastian in his car, when he looked backed at the road that parted him from that house that once was his prison more and more, he still couldn't believe he was leaving there forever_…or at least that's what he just thought._

"Nick?" Jeff called him as soon as he opened the door to his bodyguard's room. Not seeing him anywhere he used the chance to look around, he rarely came to his room but still it was no surprise for him to see it just the way it was last time, the almost empty room with only a bed and a desk at the corner. His eyes were busy looking around when he saw his nightstand drawer was open with a frame upside down in looked toward his running shower carefully before he reached inside to take a look who that person was inside that frame,but his fingers were only few inches away a familiar voice startles him.  
"Jeff what are you doing here?" Nick said surprised, seeing his boss in the middle of room and he with only a towel around his waist.  
"Lo-looking for you." As much as Jeff tried to gather himself still he couldn't help it but to staring at Nick's muscular body... Especially those abs, which made him blush feverishly and unable to look elsewhere.  
"Is there something wrong?" Nick asked as he took another step toward him, he sure was clueless of what he was doing to the younger man's mind showing his body like that without even slightest attempt to hide it.  
"No,I mean yeah…" He finally gulped, tearing his eyes away from him."I'm going to hand in the new contract that I had signed to my partner's company." He turned his back to him, trying to calm his racing heart.  
"Sorry sir, I'll get ready in a second." Nick said hurried as he took his clothes to go in the bathroom again and wear them. The moment he vanished behind the glass door, Jeff finally released his breath, even though he didn't know he was holding it in.  
"Your rival company was really angry that you got to sign it sooner than them, you snatched a big bite from their hand…" Nick continued talking, knowing how their rival company was going to trying to kill his boss before he hand the contract so they get to sign it for themselves.  
"Well, it's the business world, you have to hurry otherwise you're not going to get anything." Jeff beamed back, his eyes not leaving the frame in the ybe he should go for it again? its not like Nick ever hid anything away from him before.  
"Hey Nick?" Clasping his hands at his back, Jeff stood in front of it.  
"Yes?" Nick answered beside his ear, making him jump in the air as Jeff spun around to look at him with his smiling eyes.  
"is it okay if I see that frame?" He tilted his head while he pointed at the nightstand.  
"That…" Nick avoided any eye contact as he closed the drawer and turned around to put on his jacket and check his gun. "Its nothing important." He breathed already walking to the door "I'm ready sir, let's go…"  
"EHhhh? But you still haven't answered me, Nick wait up…" Jeff shouted as he ran after him in the hallway.

"Boss? I…I think I found some clues." Uhlich rubbed his temples, listening to the deep voice on the other side of line.  
"Really? You said that to me many times till now, and every time you were wrong…"  
"Sebastian Smythe…" Uhlich cut him off, knowing that he'll be mad, but the name he said after that would make up for it.  
"What?"  
"There is a boy that Sebastian shows a strange interest to…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sir he nearly killed my family because of him, and the Sebastian we know, he never pays attention to anyone or anything," He explained it all, waiting for his boss's next order.  
"Where is that boy now?"  
"He took him away, and I didn't know it then otherwise I would have kept him no matter what." He lied, hiding the fact that his daughter's life was in danger, knowing that his master would just order him to give his child's life even if it was a theory.  
"Its okay, we have to make sure that he's the real one, it was just full moon so we still have time, he can't do anything till then…" The man said with his calm voice despite his excitement.  
"For now just watch them closely, their every single move…"  
"Yes sir." Uhlich answered before he hung up the phone, letting a mischievous grin spread across his face.

hmmm…I think its time for a bit of Nick/Jeff action, huh? ;)


End file.
